This core will provide the various projects with quality controlled analytical reagents for cytokine ELISA's, Flow Cytometry and Biochemistry (for Signal Transduction) and Molecular Biology (for Quantitative-PCR of cytokines). The task of this core is to provide in a very cost effective way analytical reagents common for the various project. This will be achieved by performing many labor intensive routine quality control assays otherwise done in the individual laboratories of the program project. Among the assays are titrations and quality controls of common commercial reagents which in the past have shown many batch to batch variables, like antibodies preparations for ELISA, FACS and Western Blot.